Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-5$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $8$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ $8(4x-5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(4x-5)+1$.